Stolen kisses
by Amenole
Summary: What to do when you can not go further, yet you can not stay back? Steal a kiss.


It had been months since he had asked her to be his mate, and they have yet to return to his home for official ceremony, choosing to finish the journey across his vast territory, much to Rin's delight to be able to travel with the group again.

She had grown to be quite lovely, and he found himself yearning for the time they return to his home where he could defile her in the most pleasurable ways. In the meantime, he satisfied himself with few stolen kisses.

Mostly due to Jaken's constant, insufferable presence. Despite his annoyance, the little toad had made himself a superb guardian he himself could never be. Teaching and raising Rin with all the proper etiquette of a Lady, pretending to be annoyed, yet always having her best intentions in mind.

He stole her from the watchful eyes of her chauffeur tonight. What a ridiculous situation, one could only find it amusing- A powerful lord sneaking around his most faithful servant, to steal a kiss from his wife.

In privacy, some ways from the camp, he tilted her chin, making his intentions clear, and she accepted them, kissing him back shyly. Just a few brushes of their lips.

They pulled back, and she could not look at him in such an indecent scenario. A shy sideways glance as her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and he had to have her again, to feel her against him, feel the heat of her cheeks on his own. So he did, this time his lips lingered, enjoying the feel of each other lips, light touches under the moonlight. He pulled away slightly, but she followed, her lips crushing harder against his. He took her upper lip between his own, letting her know he wanted more, should she allow it.

Even slower they pulled apart, and she looked at him curiously, his gaze held her own, gauging her reaction. He had not done that in the past. It felt nice, and she wondered if there was something more they could share. Is that why his hand is brushing her cheek so gently, why he is not kissing her more? Is he waiting to see if she will allow him to go further? She did not know what further was… neither Jaken nor Kaede would ever allow for a lady such as herself to know about such things. She only knew about sex, but… her Lord wouldn't be so brazen as to mate her outside… then again, she knew he was an experienced man, she had heard gossip…

His lips moved around her own, slightly harsher, until she felt his tongue on her lips for just a moment.

He could not control himself, he had to taste her. And how lovely she was. He pulled away slightly, making sure she was fine with each tiny step further he took. He was no stranger to bodily pleasures, yet he anticipated tasting her lips more than the most alluring lady that begged to be in his bed, to feel her tongue on his own boiled his blood as he had not felt in centuries.

Her eyes closed once more, in obvious anticipation. He slowly kissed her again, and she mimicked his earlier action, shying her tongue to his lip. He could take it no more, his hand went to the back of her head, keeping it steady, as he kissed her once more, letting his tongue brush against her own.

Her hands finally left her side, slight change of position making her imbalanced, so they rested on his chest. His blood boiled, and he could feel himself growing more impatient. She could feel the hand on the back of her neck squeeze, like a reflex before he could control himself. Her tongue met his own with passion. What a delightful and sinful kiss it was. She had never understood why Jaken did not allow her to kiss, saying how inappropriate it is. Like a touch of hand, a touch of lips did not seem like something to be hidden, but this… This is definitely what he had meant.

It was a taste unlike anything she knew, the strange texture of his tongue. She tried mimicking what he did, as she had no idea what else to do, she had not been educated on this, and she would hate to disappoint.

He pulled away, cupping her face in place, breathing deeply. His eyes still closed when she opened her own. He savoured the moment, the taste of her, the texture and the smell of her slight arousal.

And he could go no further. They have yet to mate, and he refused to take his Lady on the dirt like intoxicated peasants, yet she was so alluring, he could not wait until he had her in his bed.

"We should return before Jaken wakes up" He stole another light kiss from her lips and rose, taking her with him. A short walk back to the campsite was pleasant, with her shy smile, as she walked so close to him, he could feel the heat from her body.

They subtly pulled away when they found Jaken awake, refuelling the fire with seeming boredom.

As soon as he saw them he bonked Rin on the head. "Rin! I have not taught you to walk alone with men! Insolent girl, off to sleep with you!" He shooed her away to her spot in the camp as she rubbed the sore spot on top of her head.

"You'll make others think our honourable lord a pervert with your silly behaviour" He turned to throw a disapproving, angry glare at Sesshomaru as he said it, reprimanding him more than her. Jaken was no idiot, after all. Sesshomaru impassively turned his head away in feigned innocence.

Jaken had not slept for many night afterwards.

Unfortunately for everyone included.

* * *

Like, kissing is hard to write wtf? I just realised that every time there is someone making out it's written like just "they kissed" or similar, very short descriptions and then super duper detailed sex scene.

Also first time I'm writing something like this. This is one of those things that look great in my head but I have no idea how others would see it when they read it... Hopefully it's ok. Idk, I decided to stop thinking whether something is good enough for and not let it sit in some folder for months and years until I upload it.

Heavily influenced by song You & me by Disclosure


End file.
